


Their Mistakes

by Julsibot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsibot/pseuds/Julsibot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry were well known arch-enemies. Unfortunately, that led to some tension, which led to young men making the some of the most irresponsible decisions they could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> So this is my first fic in years honestly. I'm pretty unused to it, so bear with me as I get my feel for it! Also, if anyone wants to help me with titles or summaries I'm happy to accept the help. I probably need it.  
> This fic takes place in their fifth year, I think. Like I said in my summary, they're pretty irresponsible.

Draco rubbed at a knot in his neck, tired beyond belief. Usually he would enjoy Potions, but McGonagall had piled on the homework the past few nights and he had gotten much less sleep than usual. At least he wasn't the only one; glancing around the room, he saw that nearly everybody was as irritable and sleep deprived as he felt. Of course, he would be the only one not looking like it. He knew what it meant to keep appearances up, and would always strive for the best in that area. His potion, on the other hand, was looking admittedly worse than usual.

As he rolled his head back to crack his joints, his eyes landed upon Potter, sitting in the back with Weasley and the mudblood. Potter looked incredibly disheveled and his potion was a dark, frothy gray, overflowing the cauldron. He smirked at Potter's pathetic, tired attempt, which was even worse than his own. No surprise there. Granger's, naturally, looked near-perfect and she kept offering help to Potter, who would snap at her crabbishly every time. Draco suddenly wished Crabbe and Goyle hadn't skipped, it would have been fun to laugh at the bastards with them. But then, Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly missed company.

Draco grinned maliciously. Even if his lackeys weren't with him, there was no reason he couldn't torment the boy, and he knew Potter would be in the optimal mood for it today.

After class ended, he walked down the hall and shouted out. "Potter!"

Potter waved Granger off, and she left reluctantly with the rest of the class as he stalked up to Draco.

"What is it, you slimy git?"

"Now, that's no way to speak to those above you." Draco tutted disdainfully. "You should have more respect."

Potter blew his hair from his face in a breathy laugh. "Respect? For you? Maybe the day you do something worth any."

"I'm very high up, Potter, and much more powerful magically and socially than you could imagine. I'd say that's worth something."

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna kiss your feet in fear of your big bad daddy coming to get me."

Draco crossed his arms and grinned, stepping closer to Potter until they were inches apart. "It's not my father you should be worried about."

Potter snorted softly. "Are you saying I should be afraid of you? Sorry, but I just can't think of a reason for that."

Draco tilted his head, saying, "I'll give you one, then." His brain was racing to think of something to do that would have the desired effect on Potter, who was breathing rather heavily and staring at him, waiting. Waiting. He knew he couldn't prolong it much longer, and he was getting distracted by the determined, tense silence in any case. So he did the first thing that came to his mind.

He leaned in a bit and kissed Potter's bitter lips bruisingly for a few seconds. He then pulled away and, feeling satisfied by Potter's dumbfounded look, put his hands behind his head and loped away down the empty hallway.

 

\---

 

Harry burst into Gryffindor's common room.

"Ron. Hermione. I need to talk to you."

Ron and Hermione looked up from their game of wizard's chess- which Hermione was losing heroically- and frowned quizzically.

"What is it, mate?"

"Malfoy."

The two friends shared a tired look, which Harry didn't appreciate.

"Harry, haven't we been over this?" Hermione asked with a sigh, turning her attention back to the board.

"Well, yes, but-"

"He's a git, but he's not nearly as dangerous as you think." Ron moved his knight up.

"It's not that, he-"

"In fact, this keeps happening with you and Professor Snape, too. Some people aren't as horrid as you thi-"

"HE KISSED ME!" Harry near-screamed in his frustration. The people nearest them turned around, startled. Hermione dropped her pawn.

"Okay, let's go talk privately."

 

\---

 

Malfoy paced back and forth in his thankfully empty room. Why did he do that? He just wanted to play with Potter a bit, not- not kiss him! Did the arrogant bastard think it meant something? Merlin knows he wouldn't be interested in Potter even if his own life hung in the balance. Sure, Potter was physically attractive, with his lean muscles from quidditch and his eternally-mussed curls, his high cheekbones and full lips, but that didn't change the fact that he was a disgusting idiot with a hero complex and too much ego for his own good. No, _dear wonderful Potter_ was nothing to swoon over. It's not like he was even good at kissing. Alright, he wasn't horrible, considering. It may be the only talent he had. Not surprising, considering how many silly fangirls he had most likely romanced.

Draco slumped onto his bed and pressed down on his temples. No, Potter couldn't think anything of it. Even someone as oblivious as him couldn't possibly think Draco had any other intentions. But just to be safe, he would make it clear by ignoring the entire situation. He wouldn't tell a soul, and if Potter had any decency, he would do the same.

With an air of finality, Draco Malfoy stood up, threw his cloak over his shoulder, and headed down to dinner.


	2. Plants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm getting more and more dissatisfied with this fic. I may just delete it soon, in all honesty. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

The incident had occurred on a Friday, which blessedly meant that Harry had two whole days to compose himself. After all, at meals Slytherin and Gryffindor sat on opposite sides of the great hall, and the large castle was perfect for avoiding someone for the rest of the time. Despite that, Harry kept a close eye on the Marauder's Map.  
He just couldn't get it out of his mind. The incident had been so shocking and embarrassing that of course, his brain kept puzzling over it. This was unfortunately encouraged by the way Hermione kept trying to talk about it, and Ron kept giving him pitying, confused looks. He ended up avoiding them as well by focusing solely on his homework in a rather secluded part of the library. But the strangest part, to him, was what parts his mind remembered as his memory became slightly less vivid. He remembered his tense anger, the awful jolt of surprise when Malfoy kissed him, but also the way Malfoy's lips tasted like smoke and felt warm on Harry's. Every time that memory surfaced, he quickly shoved it down and blushed as he went back to writing essays.  
But Monday came far too soon, and with it, Herbology. Which of course was attended by Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry went in with a knot in his stomach and a determination to avoid interaction with Malfoy entirely. Naturally, Hermione thought this was an awful idea.  
"Hermione, just- drop it, okay?"  
"Absolutely not! This is just going to make your relationship with him worse unless you talk about it."  
Ron laughed. "A worse relationship? Do you really think that's possible? Besides, what would Harry say? 'Hey Malfoy, just wondering, did you finish the Transfiguration assignment? Oh also, why did you kiss me?' " Harry laughed weakly as Hermione indignantly raised her voice in rebuttal. But Harry, used to their hotheaded arguments, was starting to tune out to their squabble and glanced around the room- to see Malfoy staring straight at him. As if to cover it up, however, Malfoy immediately turned to Pansy Parkinson and began to laugh over something. Harry grimaced and went back to his work.

\--

Draco had been absentmindedly playing with the leaves of the plant in front of him and staring into space, too tired to take in much of anything. He didn't even register what he was staring at until two bright green eyes were staring back at him. Startled, he twisted away, blushing slightly. He began a rather weak attempt at conversation with Pansy as his mind started whirling. He could count on Potter's constant obliviousness to cover up his blush, but felt sure that Potter would think his stare meant something anyway. It didn't. It was just coincidence. Draco didn't believe in subconscious thought anyway, at least not for him- He was much too in control of his mind to have it occur. He dragged his hand down to his chin, stressed to a breaking point.  
The mudblood chose that point to walk over to him, as Professor Sprout called a break. Wonderful.  
"Malfoy."  
"What do you want, filth?"  
She frowned. "I think you should talk to Harry."  
"That has never been true."  
"Well, there's a first for everything. You guys are too dull to do anything yourselves, and you need to have a conversation." So she knew about the kiss. Perfect.  
"Listen, Granger. I don't know what Potter has told you, but I have done nothing I regret." Wait- shit- why did he have to word it like that? He flushed slightly as her eyes widened. "I mean, it was a meaningless argument. Don't let it get to Potter's head, or yours." He walked briskly past her, bumping her into the table as he went. Hopefully, it would cover up his flaming face.

\--

"Well, that was strange."  
"Hermione!"  
Harry practically shook her in frustration as she walked back to the table. Apparently the conversation with Ron had culminated while Harry was distracted to the point where she stalked off to just get it over with.  
Ignoring his distress, she went on. "I mean, he was incredibly embarrassed, that much was cle-"  
"What?"  
"Honestly, if you keep interrupting me I'm going to hex you."  
Harry and Ron shared an exasperated look. "Fine. Go on."  
"Well, he said he didn't regret it-" She shot a warning look at Ron, who immediately closed his mouth. "And then he blushed, said it was meaningless, insulted both of us and ran off."  
Harry thumped his hands down on the table, leaning all his weight on it. He sat there for a few moments, feeling his friends' eyes on him, before saying, "What the fuck."  
This gained a glare from Professor Sprout that Harry did not see. She then shouted that it was time to continue.  
Harry listlessly started cutting off the dying leaves from his plant. "Are you sure that's what happened, Hermione?"  
"Yes! How could I forget, it just happened!"  
"I know, I just- Bloody hell."  
Ron patted Harry's back sympathetically.  
Harry sighed and said, "What do you think he actually meant? I doubt it did mean anything. Heat of the moment and all. He was probably embarrassed because it was an embarrassing bloody situation. Besides, there's no way Draco Malfoy's gay."  
Ron scratched his head nervously.  
Hermione coughed.  
"What?"  
They looked at each other before Hermione said, "Harry, he... Well, he's pretty clearly not straight."  
"What, reall- Well, um, in any case, I am! At least, I'm definitely interested in girls."  
Hermione frowned and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Harry amended his statement with, "I know there are other sexualities, Hermione."  
She nodded thoughtfully. "In any case, I know you don't want to hear this, but I think you need to talk to him."  
Ron interjected, "No! Absolutely not."  
"Well, I can't get anything out of him!"  
"What, and he could?"  
"Possibly!"  
Harry knew her intentions were good, and yet. "I can't do that. Besides, it's a moot point. I hate him, he hates me, that's all there is to it."  
She stared at him before nodding somewhat resolutely, and with that, Harry redoubled his efforts with the fast-blooming plant.


End file.
